


Things You Said in the Grass

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Ghosts, M/M, Night, predating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crutchie: Hey Dave, you wanna see a ghost?<br/>Davey: no, but I want to spend hours alone with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said in the Grass

"So, we wait here all night?"

"Yup." Crutchie sat on the patch of lawn across from the boarded up building. "Get comfortable."

Davey sat. "As you know, I don’t believe in ghosts, but where is she supposed to be?"

Crutchie pointed. "Third floor, that window. The guys say she walks by."

Davey pulled up his knees. "I don't know how my sister is going to feel when I tell her she had to cover for me so I could see a ghost. I haven't really snuck out before."

“What does she think you’re doing?”

“I don’t know, she probably thinks we’re- I don’t know.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Davey tried to laugh. “It’s nothing.”

“No, come on, what.”

“She likely thinks we’re fooling around or something, I don’t know.”

“Well, I guess we are- oh. The fun kind.”

Davey spent a while coughing. “Sure.”

“We could, you know.”

“What?”

“What?”


End file.
